


Lena Needs Help

by WordNerd1977



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, script style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd1977/pseuds/WordNerd1977
Summary: Lena calls Kara for help.





	Lena Needs Help

Kara, Alex and Maggie are at Alex's place for an evening of tacos and binge-watching the new season of House of Cards on Netflix. Kara's phone rings and she checks the caller i.d.

 **Kara** : *standing up* It's Lena. Don't pause the show, I'll be right back.

 **Kara** : *stepping into the bathroom, shutting the door* Hey!

 **Alex & Maggie**: *can kinda hear Kara, but it doesn't bother them*

 **Kara** : Oh damn…yeah…

 **Kara** : Can't you call…

 **Kara** : Have you tried watching videos?

 **Kara** : Of course I'll help. I was just wondering…

 **Kara** : No, I can't come over right now, I'm at my sister's place.

 **Kara** : It's fine. I'll talk you through this. But you have to listen to me, and do what I say. OK?

 **Kara** : I know you don't take orders, but you called me because you knew I would take care of you.

 **Kara** : Put me on speaker, you're gonna need both hands.

 **Kara** : First of all, fold a towel and get on your knees.

 **Kara** : The towel is so you don't hurt your knees, Lena. OK, now slide it in, but go slow at first.

 **Alex & Maggie**: *glance at each other*

 **Kara** : Good, now turn the end of it. How ya doing?

 **Kara** : Is it tight?

 **Kara** : Slide it out…now back in. Again. Again.

 **Alex & Maggie**: *look at each other, eyes wide, both scramble up off the couch to listen at the door*

 **Kara** : How's it feel?

 **Kara** : Are you getting wet?

 **Alex** : *snorts*

 **Kara** : I know you would rather I was doing it, but I can't tonight. OK, pull it out and slide it back in again, deeper. Again. Again. Faster.

 **Kara** : That's it. Good girl.

 **Alex & Maggie**: *staring at each other, mouthing things like OH MY GOD and HOLY SHIT*

 **Kara** : I know…I heard. You did such a good job! See? I knew you could take orders from me.

 **Kara** : Ok. Now take a hot shower. I'll see you tomorrow.

 **Kara** : *opens bathroom door and jumps at Maggie and Alex standing there* fuckmewhatareyouguysdoingthere?!

 **Alex & Maggie**: *simultaneously* What the fuck was that?

 **Kara** :*confused* What? Lena needed me, but we are having a night in, so I helped her out over the phone.

 **Alex** :*shocked* Since when are you and Lena so...close?

 **Maggie** : *arms crossed, grinning* Go Little Danvers!

 **Kara** :*looking between Alex and Maggie* What is wrong with you guys? We're friends. It's not a secret. Why are you acting so surprised?

 **A** **lex** : Friends with some serious benefits, apparently!

 **Kara** :*more confused* Well yeah, I guess. She's incredible and I'm a Super...so yeah, there are lots benefits. We help each other from time to time.

 **Alex & Maggie**: *staring*

 **Kara** : What? It's not a big deal guys.

 **Alex** : Yes, Kara. It kinda is a big deal.

 **Kara** : *getting frustrated* I was just helping her snake her drain.

 **Maggie** :*chokes*

 **Alex** : Kara! Are you serious?

 **Kara** : Yes! What the hell is wrong with you guys?!

 **Alex** : Just call it sex like normal people!

 **Kara** : *realization dawning* Guys...her tub was clogged…as in the water wouldn't drain…the plumber couldn't come out until tomorrow…so I walked her through using the snake to unclog it. Gah! You two seriously have sex on the brain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little diddy.


End file.
